Temptation or Happiness?
by DPLxStrife
Summary: The Queen finally chooses between the true love she's only dreamt about and the lust she is so familiar with. Rated M for safety


**_A/N: I thought it would be really fun to do a short one-shot for Fable 3, where the Queen of Albion is torn between Elliot and Vincent. It's set post-Crawler, and my Queen has the Old Kingdom tattoo set apart from the chest and face, the elegant Princess top, women's mercenary shorts, and the royal gloves and boots. Being evil is way too much fun XD_**

 **Temptation or Happiness?**

 _Summary: The Queen finally chooses between the true love she's only dreamt about and the lust she is so familiar with._

* * *

Elizabeth found herself standing in front of the small, yet cosy looking cottage in Brightwall once again, and her dark green gaze lowered in resignation. It was a place she was all too familiar with, for she had gone to it at least twice a week. For the last year, she had been having an affair with another man behind her future husband's back; the way this person left her begging for more was simply too tempting for her body to resist.

The man she was having an affair with, Vincent, opened the door to the house, and he grinned upon seeing her. "Well, hello there gorgeous." He was head-over-heels in love with her, ever since she had helped him become a widower by murdering his ex-wife Wilma. She did love him, but not as strongly as the person she was cheating on.

"Hello, Vincent," the Queen murmured, stepping inside. Her heart ached with guilt, for she was the ruler of the land, and yet here she was, cheating on the man who had always been there for her when times were rougher than ever, and who stood by her as she made the tough decisions to save her country from destruction, even if they put her in the role of a tyrant. _'Elliot...'_

Vincent had already lit the fireplace, and a bottle of the best wine in Albion was waiting for them on the dining room table. He was wearing his best green overcoat, and he rolled his sleeves up as he graciously bowed, kissing her hand. "Please dear, have a seat. I just finished making the preparations for our long night together. I trust you had no trouble on your way here?"

"No. Everything went fine," Elizabeth answered, sitting down. "Just a few mercenaries to deal with." _'Nothing's alright. It's wrong. And yet here I am, willingly cheating on my childhood love because the lust is too irresistible. For a Hero, I'm such a weakling mentally.'_

Vincent poured her a glass of wine, pushing it over to her with a wink. "Here you go, beautiful."

Elizabeth took a sip, her dark gaze meeting Vincent's. "Thank you..." _'How many times? How many times have I cheated on Elliot with him?'_

She placed the glass down, and Vincent took her hand. "You look as though something is troubling you, my darling. Are you feeling a little flustered?" He leaned to kiss her neck, his lips sliding up and down the pale skin. "I'm sure I can help take your mind off things."

Elizabeth shivered, her eyes widening at the teasing yet arousing contact. "V-vincent..." _'My body wants it. But my heart doesn't. It's so wrong for me to do this...yet why does it physically feel so good?'_ Previously, she would've given in to her body's intimate desires and cravings. Yet as Vincent's hands reached to tug her shorts down, her chest was throbbing painfully with guilt; she could picture Elliot's face if he discovered her affair. _"You dirty lying whore! I stood by you while your own friends left, and this is how you bloody repay me!?"_

Vincent's hands worked inside her clothing, pulling her shorts down to reveal the red Old Kingdom tattoos on her pale legs. "You look simply irresistible, darling. You'll get more than just my attention." Elizabeth shivered as his cool breath tickled her bare thighs, and she swallowed slowly. _'Elliot...no. I just can't keep going on like this. Not to him.'_

Vincent leaned his head down between her legs, about to kiss her thighs, and Elizabeth started to creep backwards, shaking her head. "No...Vincent, please stop. I can't do this." _'I want the truest love, not this lust. Elliot...I'm so sorry.'_ She could see Elliot's face as if he was in front of her watching, and she choked a sob that attempted to escape her throat. _"Unfaithful filth. I should've known you were sleeping with another man."_

"What? What's the matter? You usually like it when I'm pleasuring you like this," Vincent murmured with a concerned frown, his brow furrowing. "I know no one else can give it to you quite the way I do." He was right. From the first time she slept with him, she knew that no one else could make her hidden desires burn quite like he could.

The Queen lowered her gaze, allowing a tear to drip down her cheek. "I just can't do this anymore. I'd rather be with Elliot..."

Vincent's expression changed from one of concern to shock, his brown eyes wide in surprise. "What!?" He laughed, shaking his head and sitting up to fold his arms across his chest. "We've been shagging together for a bloody year now, and yet you'd still rather be with that snotty little boy instead of a proper man like me? Have you forgotten that he almost left you to be with that impudent woman who used to run the Bowerstone Orphanage? Or who has granted your every sexual wish?"

"Not every wish was meant to be granted, Vincent," the Queen replied softly, tears streaking down her cheeks and ruining the aristocrat makeup she applied to her face. "I'm sorry, but I cannot go on living like this. I'm sorry that I let this happen. I'm sorry I allowed you to have me the way you wanted to for so long. But this has to end. It just has to." _'I want happiness with Elliot. That's my true wish.'_

"You are a piece of work, you know that?" Vincent sighed, his hands clasping together. "I've had you in my bed and begging for more on so many different occasions, and now you decide to have morals? If you really plan on doing this...then I'll tell him what you did. I'll tell him how you ran around behind his back like a dirty whore and slept with me."

Elizabeth drew her Mirian's Mutilator pistol, clicking the safety off and aiming it at him. "No...you won't. I don't want to kill you...but if you think I'm going to let you take me for yourself again, then you are sorely mistaken. I killed your wife Wilma; I can just as easily kill you, too. And no one in this town is going to go out of their way to report your death." She pulled her shorts back up, and she kept the pistol levelled at his chest. "You should know of your infamy around these parts." _'I've killed before. Many times, as some of the darker weapons had souls of their own and took over my body temporarily.'_

Vincent's eyes flickered down to the barrel, and he stood up with his back straight, his gaze unflinching as he looked at the weapon. "So...this is how it ends. Murdered by your hand after we shagged so many times. I have to admit it; I never saw this as an outcome. You certainly are an unusual woman, Elizabeth."

"I didn't want it to come to this," the Queen replied, trying to steady her shaking hand. "But I don't have a choice. And I'll accept the repercussions." _'Everything has a cost. And my happiness is no different.'_ "If I have to suffer Skorm's wrath, then so be it."

"...very well. Shoot me," Vincent murmured. His eyes were black pools of sorrow, and he swallowed slowly, slicking his dark hair back. "I only wish...that you felt the same towards me as I do to you. Farewell, my enterprising love."

"Perhaps...or maybe, I won't be such an idiot," Elizabeth returned. "I was a fool to let you take it this far. There are too many regrets in my heart; I cannot bear to have any more. And so..." She fired, and a hole appeared in Vincent's chest, blood leaking out and staining his posh jacket. Her deceased lover's eyes bulged slightly, and he slowly sank to the floor, falling backwards with his arms spread.

He hit the ground, and the Queen lowered her smoking pistol, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Goodbye, Vincent..." _'I wish things could've been different between us. But I was such a fool. I let you take advantage of me, and you soiled whatever purity my body clung onto.'_

She crouched down to gently close his eyes, her hands igniting into flame as she burned his body. Vincent's ashes scattered around the house, and the Queen left the scene behind to feel the drops of rain hit her face. The wind rustled the sleepy town's trees, and Elizabeth found herself looking up at a single bright star piercing the gray clouds above. "Okay Avo...do your bloody worst to me. Because I know I have."

Her Will lines began to shine a vibrant red, and her red/black wings began to grow from her shoulders. The Queen let them wrap around her, and she lowered her dark gaze. _'Elliot...after everything I've done, I don't deserve you. You should be with someone who's faithful, not a lying harlot who so easily gives into temptation.'_

She didn't turn to look back at the house she cheated on her fiancé in as she slowly walked in the icy rain, heading back to Bowerstone. Even Heroes struggled with the demons of temptation and battle dark desires. The Queen was no different, and she made her choice.

Temptation was such a cruel mistress, and there was always a price for her happiness.

 ** _A/N: And that about does it. Comments, constructive criticism, and anything else to help me improve are always welcome, so please don't be shy to hit that review button to tell me your thoughts._**

 ** _This is the first of a series of Fable stories I'll be posting, because I want the Fable archive to grow. So, I'll be doing my part to expand on it. Till next time,_**

 ** _-DPLxStrife_**

 ** _C. Strife#5371_**


End file.
